jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Lord Dreist/Artikel-Archiv/SWAJ
right|400px Diese Unterseite ist für ein Projekt, welches sich mit der Ausarbeitung des ''Adventure Journal''s befasst. Für die Quellenangaben wird die Vorlage:AJ verwendet. Das Star Wars Adventure Journal ist eine Reihe von Magazinen, die von 1994 bis 1997 von West End Games vertrieben wurden. Insgesamt erschienen 15 Ausgaben sowie eine Zusammenfassung der ersten vier mit dem Namen The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal 1-4. Drei weitere sollten veröffentlicht werden, wurden jedoch aufgrund finanzieller Unstimmigkeiten gestrichen, obwohl sie bereits fertig gestellt waren. Die einzelnen Ausgaben enthielten zahlreiche Kurzgeschichten, geschrieben von Autoren wie Peter Schweighofer, Timothy Zahn, Charlene Newcomb, Paul Sudlow sowie vielen anderen. Einige dieser Geschichten erschienen später in Deutschland, in Kurzgeschichtensammlungen wie Kampf um die Neue Republik und Flucht der Rebellen, einige wurden auch über Hyperspace auf StarWars.com zum Download angeboten. Neben diesen beinhalteten die Magazine verschiedene Artikel und Anregungen für das Star Wars Roleplaying Game. Artikel wie das Smuggler's Log, Wanted by Cracken oder die Galaxywide NewsNets wurden von Ausgabe zu Ausgabe fortgeführt, tauchten aber dennoch nicht grundsätzlich in jedem Heft auf. Adventure Journal 1 Kurzgeschichten: ''First Contact ''A Glimmer of Hope ''Escape from Balis-Baurgh Breaking Free'' / Breaking Free: The Adventures of Dannen Lifehold ''Chessa's Doom Artikel: ''From Heir to Last Command ''The Spira Regatta ''Glah Ubooki's Strange & Wonderous Imports ''The Quality of Mercy ''Smuggler's Log Lan Barell ''Wanted by Cracken ''Regina Cayli Stranded Uninvited Guests ''Adventure Journal 2 Kurzgeschichten: ''Whispers in the Dark Out of the Cradle Big Quince Artikel: The Prophecy Making Star Wars Comics Come Alive The Free-Trader's Guide to Sevarcos ''You're in the Army Now! The Way of the Yrashu Rebel Privateers! Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant Return to Taul A World to Conquer ''Adventure Journal 3 Kurzgeschichten: ''Mission to Zila When the Domino Falls Changing the Odds Droid Trouble Explosive Developments Artikel: Galaxywide NewsNets Drawing A Daily Diet of Star Wars Comics Smuggler's Log ''The Business of Bacta The Pentastar Alignment Blasters for Hire Wanted by Cracken The Void Terror Outlaw Battle Armor ''Adventure Journal 4 Kurzgeschichten: ''Tinian on Trial The Final Exit ''Shadows of Darkness Starter's Tale Artikel: Kathy Tyers: Personal Influences Affect Bakura Galaxywide NewsNets Smuggler's Log It's a Gambler's Life Enemies for Life Creatures Preview Loyalties ''Wanted by Cracken A Deal Gone Sour Surprise Visit ''The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal 1-4 Kurzgeschichten: ''First Contact ''Tinian on Trial The Free-Trader's Guide to Sevarcos ''A Glimmer of Hope ''The Final Exit Artikel: ''Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant The Spira Regatta Rebel Privateers! The Void Terror ''Adventure Journal 5 Kurzgeschichten: ''One of a Kind A Bitter Winter Turning Point Vengeance Strike Artikel: Bill Smith: An Inside Look at Star Wars Gaming A Buyer's Guide to Alternative Starships Stand and Deliver Smugglers of the Outer Rim ''Crimson Jailbreak Star Wars Summit Wind Raiders of Taloraan Zirtran's Anchor ''Galaxywide NewsNets ''Adventure Journal 6 Kurzgeschichten: ''To Fight Another Day Finder's Fee Rendezvous with Destiny Kella Rand, Reporting... Ringers Artikel: The Greel Wood Haven Wanted by Cracken Relic Swoop Gangs The Cure Galaxywide NewsNets Scouts' Dispatch The Trap ''Adventure Journal 7 Kurzgeschichten: ''Mist Encounter Missed Chance Retreat from Coruscant Passages Artikel: Cracken's Rebel Operatives A Taste of Adventure The History of R-Series Astromech Droids Smuggler's Log The Kaal Connection Into the Core Worlds Old Corellian: A Guide for the Curious Scholar Galaxywide NewsNets ''Adventure Journal 8 Kurzgeschichten: A Certain Point of View Uhl Eharl Khoehng Blaze of Glory Firepower Black Curs Blues Artikel: The Gree Enclave Galaxywide NewsNets The Yard of Opportunity Counterstrike Scouts' Dispatch ''Adventure Journal 9 Kurzgeschichten: ''Slaying Dragons Combat Moon Easy Credits Lumrunners Artikel: Fizzi's Slightly Used Starships Droids Defiant Death-Hunter Repulsortank Battlefield Stand at Bhir'khi Pass Galaxywide NewsNets ISB Intercepts ''Adventure Journal 10 Kurzgeschichten: ''Only Droids Serve the Maker Do No Harm Desperate Measures The Capture of Imperial Hazard Artikel: A Free-Trader's Guide to the Planets Toria Tell's Droid Journal Galaxywide NewsNets Cracken's Rebel Operatives Alliance Intelligence Report: TIE Fighters ''Adventure Journal 11 Kurzgeschichten: ''Command Decision Spare Parts The Most Dangerous Foe The Longest Fall Bungo n' Rusti Get Carry-Out'' (Comic) Artikel: ''The Farrimmer Cafe Alien Encounters (Artikel) The Ando Project Galaxywide NewsNets Cracken's Rebel Operatives Smuggler's Log Featured Artist: Kathy Burdette ''Adventure Journal 12 Kurzgeschichten: ''Side Trip, Teil 1 und 2 Betrayal by Knight Small Favors Idol Intentions Artikel: Imperial Garrisons Shape-shifters Heroes Need Not Apply Festival of High Winds Vehicle Counters ''Adventure Journal 13 Kurzgeschichten: ''Side Trip, Teil 3 und 4 Conflict of Interest The Last Hand Day of the Sepulchral Night The Occupation of Rhamalai Artikel: New Horizons Galaxywide NewsNets Special Ops: Ship Jackers Alien Encounters Scouts' Dispatch ISB Intercepts Cynabar's Droid Datalog ''Adventure Journal 14 Kurzgeschichten: ''Murder in Slushtime The Breath of Gelgelar No Disintegrations, Please Crimson Bounty Artikel: Special Ops: Drop Points From the Files of Corellia Antilles Alien Encounters Cynabar's Droid Datalog Galaxywide NewsNets ''Adventure Journal 15 Kurzgeschichten: ''Firestorm Laughter after Dark The Great Herdship Heist Two for One The Draw Artikel: Alien Encounters: The Shard Special Military Unit Intelligence Update ISB Intercepts Tasariq: The Crystal Planet ''Adventure Journal 16 Kurzgeschichten: ''Credit Denied Gathering Shadows A Servant of the Empire Artikel: Corellian Translines The Garos System Smuggler's Log ''Adventure Journal 17 Kurzgeschichten: ''Jade Solitaire }} ''Special Ops: The Art of Infiltration Shifting Gears Love Is a Warm Blaster Adventure Journal 18 Kurzgeschichten: ''Fair Prey